Siren Song
by HibiscusAngel15
Summary: Ichigo has been taken by the beautiful yet dangerous Siren Alekto, one of Soul Society's most devious opponents. With no memory of who he is, she turns him into a weapon against the very people he swore to protect. What will Soul Society do without one of their strongest warriors? What will Rukia? Includes mentions of Greek myths and legends. *ON HIATUS UNTIL MY FIRST FIC IS DONE*


**A/N: So, here's a new take on Bleach. I've added some Greek myths into the main storyline. Now you may be thinking, **_**What the hell does Greek myths have to do with Bleach?**_** Well, I hope that after you read this, you'll find that they fit rather nicely together.**

**Pairings-wise, it's Ichiruki and one-sided IchiAlekto (will make sense later).**

**Let's just say this takes place after the Thousand Year Blood War Arc if you want a definite timeline.**

**To those readers who are new to me, I welcome you and invite you to try out my other fics as well. :) **

**Disclaimer: Bleach=Tite Kubo's. Idea for this fic=Mine. **

* * *

**Chapter One:**

**Taken**

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD MOOOOOOOOOORNIIIIIIIIING IIIIIIIIIIICHIGOOOOOOO!"

_CRASH! WHACK! THUD!_

"_Why can't you act like normal dads, old man?"_

Kuchiki Rukia awoke to this rather loud argument. Typical morning at the Kurosaki household…As soon as she changed into her school uniform and combed her hair, she strolled out of the room to face a new day. She caught Ichigo strangling his father in a rather tight headlock from the top of the stairs.

The orange-haired boy looked up and greeted, "'Morning Rukia!"

Isshin flailed in his son's grip. "Oh! Rukia-chan! Help me! My boy is so strong now! I can't…breathe!" he yelled in panic.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and jerked his head to the dining table. "Breakfast's ready. Yuzu just finished."

Rukia felt her sweat drop as she passed by the two brawling men. She sat down just as Yuzu placed a plate in front of her. "Eat up, Rukia-chan! Breakfast is the most important meal of the day!" the small Kurosaki girl exclaimed and beamed at her.

The Shinigami returned the grin and thanked her for the meal. Karin was standing beside her sister, watching the fight with an entertained smirk on her face before she went upstairs to get her bag. Yuzu quickly finished her meal and got up to follow her sister.

Rukia stared out the window absently as she ate. She snapped out of her reverie when the strawberry plopped in the seat next to her. He muttered something about his father's new bruises teaching him a lesson before scowling. She smirked at him and grabbed the TV remote from the middle of the table. She pressed the power button and it flashed onto the news.

A woman with a microphone was standing in front of a local jewelry store, reporting about some robbery that took place earlier that morning. Rukia stared at the remote control, struggling to remember how to change the channel so she could watch her favorite show, The Rainbow World of Chappy and Friends.

"The thief broke in at about seven this morning. Using a crowbar, he shattered the windows and climbed through the windows to get to the valuables inside. One of the employees had arrived minutes later, heard noises from the front of the shop, and proceeded to call the authorities. In an unfortunate turn of events, he was taken hostage by the thief and the police are trying to find a way to negotiate with him, as it seems his sanity has left him. He is dangerous, and the police advise anyone who usually goes through Kishimoto Avenue to please take an alternate route to their destination," the reporter announced.

"What a coward. Taking an innocent person hostage to get what he wants…That's just sick," Ichigo commented, though the petite Kuchiki next to him paid him no mind.

"The robber is believed to be-Wait! It seems they have apprehended the culprit! Oh my gosh, they're heading out now!" she shouted and the camera shook as the cameraman and the reporter rushed over to the criminal and the cop restraining him with excitement.

"Ah here it is!" Rukia exclaimed, about to push the channel-changing button. Ichigo placed his calloused hand gently over hers, making her glance at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't change it yet. I wanna see who robbed that store first," he whispered, staring unblinking at the screen. She frowned but did as he wanted.

Suddenly the camera swerved up and one could see the robber pulling desperately against the officer in a feeble attempt to escape. The cop holding him put up a hand in warning to the reporter. "Ma'am, he's dangerous. Please step back for-"

"Ito-san! Over here! Why did you rob this store?" she asked, shoving the mike in his face. The cop had a disgruntled expression when it appeared that she would ignore his request.

The man paused and looked into the camera. His continuously shifty eyes were dark and bloodshot with prominent bags underneath them and his face was smeared with grime. His black hair was a mess, sticking out every which way without any sort of order. His chin was dotted with unshaven stubble. Once upon a time, his clothes might've been expensive and classy, but they were so torn up and filthy, it was quite hard to tell.

Ito blubbered, "They were supposed to be for her! For _her_! These damn cops don't know the consequences of not giving her what she wants. That's what the real crime is! I must give them to her! She deserves it! She _needs_ it!" Then he started to yowl and the cop pushed him along. He shoved him into the cop car roughly before getting in the driver's seat.

The camera focused back to the reporter, who looked more than a little shaken. "O-Okay…Th-there you have it…This is Sayuki Hikari, reporting live." The scene cut back to the newsroom, where the anchors tried to cover up the shocking incident they had just seen with other stories.

Ichigo took his hand off Rukia's, making her flinch in surprise. It was strange, but in that short period of time, she had gotten used to his calloused hand over hers. It felt…natural.

Then, Yuzu ran down the stairs in a panic and screamed, "C'mon, we're gonna be late for school! Let's go!"

Ichigo glanced at the clock in the kitchen and jumped. He gobbled up his breakfast, threw the dishes into the sink, and ran outside, bag in tow. Rukia quickly followed his example and grabbed her bag off a hook near the front door. She slipped on her shoes and ran to catch up with him.

When she paused next to him, he grabbed her head in a hand and made her bend forward. The motion was so sudden that she just stood in his grasp limply. He ducked as well, and she glanced up only to see Isshin sailing past them, a foot extended. The kick was clearly meant for his son, though his aim was off. He glanced back at them with incredulity before falling onto the pathway in front of their house.

The Substitute Shinigami sighed as he let go of the Kuchiki girl. They walked in sync and jumped over the insane doctor simultaneously. Ichigo glared at his father once more before they headed off to school.

* * *

Ichigo leaned his head on a hand, ignoring the teacher's dull lecture as he thought. _Ito-san would never resort to stealing…I'm sure of it. So why did he? Man, I don't know what to think anymore…_

Rukia snuck a glance at her nakama. She began to get worried when she saw the troubled expression on his face. She wondered what had happened to that man on television and how Ichigo knew him. She decided to ask him at lunch time and forced herself to pay attention to the lesson.

* * *

"I mean, that guy on TV this morning looked absolutely insane! Like he escaped from a nuthouse or something…Don't you guys agree with me?" Keigo asked, looking around at his friends for support.

Ichigo scratched the back of his head. "What the hell are you talking about, dude?"

Keigo glanced at him with wide eyes. "You know, the jewelry thief on Channel Five this morning! Did you see it? That psycho dude!"

Rukia noticed the strawberry tense. He scowled and said seriously, "Look, I know that guy, okay? He's a family friend."

Keigo's jaw dropped in amazement. Mizuiro looked at him in surprise. "You know him, Ichigo?" he wondered curiously and everyone focused their attention on him.

Ichigo looked around at his group of friends, starting to get uncomfortable with all their eyes on him. "Um…Yeah…But I know he'd never steal. He's a good man who makes a lot of money, so I don't understand why he'd become a thief."

Ishida pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose and suggested, "Well, he mentioned this 'her'. Perhaps a woman he cares about?"

The orange-haired boy wrinkled his nose. "Who would _that_ be anyway?"

"His wife?" Rukia piped up, getting interested in the conversation.

He shook his head. "Nah, Ito-san wasn't married."

Chad finally decided to input his opinion. "Maybe it's a girlfriend you hadn't heard about. How long ago was it that you last saw this 'Ito-san'?"

Ichigo furrowed his eyebrows, trying to recall. "I think it was when I was thirteen. He lived next door to us for a while before he moved. So it's been a few years…Well, I guess that would make sense…"

Keigo scrunched his eyebrows. "But dude, what kind of girl makes a guy like that fall so hard for her that he'd commit a crime?" he inquired with a frown.

No one answered him, and the rest of lunch was unbearably silent.

* * *

Ichigo picked slowly at the vegetables on his plate. After that unsettling conversation at lunch, his stomach felt like it had shrunk. The dinner table was silent as well. No one spoke, the only sound being chewing or the scrapping of utensils against plates. Even Isshin was amazingly quiet, not even making threatening cracks about kicking his son's butt.

When everyone was finished eating, Isshin began with a grim face, "So…I'm sure you must've heard about Ito-san by now…"

The Kurosaki family twitched and looked at their father with enlarged eyes. Rukia looked around and suddenly felt as if she were intruding in on a private matter. She slunk a bit lower in her seat, as if that would dismiss her.

He continued, "Well, I visited him today in prison…The cops had to put him in a straitjacket just so he wouldn't punch the walls of his cell. And what he said to me was really strange…He seemed really obsessed with this one woman who he kept referring to as 'her'. Ito-san…He seems to have gone crazy."

Yuzu bit her trembling lower lip and Karin patted her back in an attempt to reassure her, though she didn't look too reassured herself. Their older brother was equally troubled by this but didn't show it. He put on a nonchalant mask to hide his true emotions as he tried to make sense of all of this.

The house was silent for a few minutes before Rukia's Soul Pager went off and everyone jumped. She apologized quickly before taking it out and checking to see the Hollow's location. "I have to go. You know…Duty calls," she declared and got up.

She was about to leave when Ichigo interjected, "I'm coming with you…"

Rukia raised an eyebrow but muttered, "Fine. Let's go then."

* * *

Wind whipped past them as they rushed off to the area where the Hollow was using shun-po. Ichigo usually complained when they had to go off to kill a Hollow, especially around dinner time, but this time, he was eerily quiet.

Rukia supposed he was really upset with the fact that Ito-san's mind was in turmoil. She decided that then was the time to speak up, "Ichigo, I'm sure Ito-san will get better soon." The Shinigami flashed him a comforting smile, though it didn't reach her eyes.

The strawberry glanced at her, clearly distracted by something, and muttered, "Huh? Oh yeah…I hope so too…"

She frowned and was about to say something else when they heard a deafening roar close by them. They glanced at each other before nodding and pulled out their zanpakutos.

Rukia shouted, "Dance, Sode no Shirayuki!" She brushed her hand against the steel blade, and snowflakes swirled off of it. She sensed the Hollow's reiatsu to her left and suddenly vanished. Ichigo heard a few slashes as her blade cut through its flesh and bone yet couldn't see her. She then reappeared a few feet away from the creature, sheathing her zanpakuto calmly. It had disintegrated in mere seconds and she glanced back at him with a smirk.

"You've gotten faster," he complimented sincerely.

"You know, you really didn't have to come for this one simple Hollow. I could've handled it myself," she said, walking in mid-air towards him.

He looked away and murmured, "I know. I just needed to get out-to think."

She stared at him with a small frown. "I'm here if you want to talk," she offered and touched his arm lightly. His amber eyes flickered to her face and he allowed the tiniest of smiles to grace his features.

He opened his mouth to say something when they were interrupted again, this time by multiple howls close by. They glanced to their right and saw numerous Hollows rushing to them. Rukia scowled and took out her sword again. Were they really so wrapped up in their conversation that they couldn't even sense reiatsu?

_That is a pathetic excuse, Kuchiki Rukia. It's shameful even,_ she scolded herself angrily as she hacked at a Hollow's mask.

They were getting slightly overwhelmed with the many Hollows attacking them at once, but managed to defeat them all, thanks to Ichigo's bankai. Rukia had received a scratch on her right arm, but was otherwise unscathed.

The petite Shinigami took several deep breaths to regulate her breathing before wondering aloud, "You okay, Ichigo?"

"Fine. I thought I was going crazy at one point though. I thought I heard…someone singing," he replied with a shake of his head. He put a hand to his temple, like he was checking for a possible fever.

"Singing?"

Suddenly, a powerful reiatsu flared up next to them. They glanced left in surprise and saw a pale woman with hair dark as the night around them spilling around her shoulders. She was wearing a long, strapless black dress that flowed in the slight breeze. The strangest thing about her was that she had pure white _wings _on her back, as soft as an actual bird's. The woman was smiling at them as if she were superior to them in every way.

"Oh, this just won't do…Now you've gone and killed all my servants. I just wanted to have some fun you know; have them smash something insignificant, let the humans run around frightened for a while," she purred, her shadowy eyes sparkling. Everything about this woman seemed to be dark, even the reiatsu that poured from her.

Ichigo scowled and questioned, "And who the hell are you?"

Her ruby red lips stretched into a strained smile. "So rude…But then again, you are young. The young are always so insolent."

Then the strange woman's eyes narrowed at him and she asked, "You, boy. Have we met before?"

The Substitute Shinigami glared at her. "Stop playing games, lady. Did you just say those Hollows earlier were your _servants_?" he inquired furiously.

The woman frowned. "Hmph. I do not like that attitude of yours, boy. You shall suffer the consequences for it."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes at her as he tightened his grip on Tensa Zangetsu. If she tried to attack either him or Rukia, she would get a full Getsuga Tensho to the face.

Instead, she opened her mouth and started to sing. Her voice was high and…actually very lovely. He paused to listen. Surely someone with a voice like that couldn't possibly have done anything bad…His grip on Zangetsu slackened and his eyes started to glaze over.

Rukia furrowed her eyebrows together in confusion. She thought, _The consequence of his actions is her singing? It is beautiful, I will admit, but that hardly-_

She glanced over at him and became a bit frightened. He looked entranced and began to shuffle forward to the strange woman in a robotic-like walk. She tried to cry out his name when she sensed a strong Hollow's reiatsu behind her. Rukia didn't even have time to turn around when it launched both her and Ichigo towards the cement.

The Shinigami hurtled down and landed painfully on the pavement, creating a huge crater in the middle of the street. She groaned and fought to stay conscious. Her vision was starting to get blurry, which was never a good sign. Every part of her ached, but she couldn't be bothered about it. One thing was in her mind, and that was Ichigo. _What happened up there? Why did he pause like that?_ she wondered, though she could find no answers.

Ichigo had plunged head-first through the windows of a small restaurant that had closed for the night. The harsh impact had knocked him unconscious and shards of glass stuck to his head in a shining crown, causing blood to trickle down his face. Rukia gradually turned her head to the restaurant and called out in a hoarse voice, "I-Ichi…go?"

The woman fluttered down gracefully beside the Shinigami. She twisted around to the Hollow and ordered with a smile, "I thank you for your help, monster. But now I have no further use for you. I want you to kill yourself."

Rukia noticed the Hollow had the same spellbound look in its eyes like Ichigo had when the woman had started singing. It nodded slowly and thrust its own hand through its face. It buckled to its knees before turning into nothing.

The strange woman's smile dropped as she glanced down at the Kuchiki with distaste. "Still alive, girl? I will grant that you are indeed stalwart, but that alone is not enough to save you, now is it? Just lie there and die a slow, agonizing death." She then pursed her lips and headed into the restaurant where Ichigo lay, out cold.

She stepped over the broken glass carefully as she headed to him. She paused in front of him and heard his uneven breathing. The woman stared at him for a few seconds before her eyes widened in realization. Her lips parted in shock and her hands flew up to stroke his bleeding face.

Rukia struggled to get up, but it was too excruciating to move. All she could do was stare as the woman approached Ichigo like a predator stalking prey. Her mind was beginning to fade, despite her attempts to stay awake.

The last thing she perceived before she blacked out was the woman saying in utter shock, "B-Bellerophon?"

* * *

**A/N: Well, how do you like it so far? Good? Bad? Just plain weird? Anyway, leave a review to tell me or if you like it, you can favorite it, alert it, tell your friends, whatever you want.**

**BTW, the "strange woman" is the person on the cover of this fic. Yep, I'm really making use of this new Image Manager thing. XD**

**Oh, and thank you to my sister for coming up with that ridiculously educational-sounding name for that Chappy show. XDDD**

**If you are not familiar with Greek myths and legends, here is a link to the myths of Bellerophon and one about Sirens:**

** en. wikipedia wiki/Bellerophon**

** http:**** / / en .wikipedia wiki/Siren**

**(Just remember to delete the spaces in between).**


End file.
